Home Sweet Home
by Polska
Summary: [Completed][Sequel to Nobody's Home] Bubbles brings Buttercup home, where the reactions from everybody aren't what she expected. Will she adjust to her home again? Will the two leaders breakup? Will Butch admit his feelings for a certain Puff? R&R!
1. Bringing Back the Outcast

**Polska- Alright, I promised to make a sequel to 'Nobody's Home' and here it is! Please RR, and flames are accepted, as long as you don't get nasty with them.**

**Bubbles- Poor Buttercup.**

**Polska- Yeah…poor Buttercup…whatever…**

**Blossom- Ahem…**

**Polska- Wha…? Oh yeah! Boomer dearie!**

**Boomer –mutters- Don't call me dearie…**

**Polska- What you say to me?**

**Boomer-sweetly- Oh nothing. –ahem- Polska does not own the Rowdyruff Boys or the Powerpuff girls. **

**Polska- Good job. Here's a cookie. –tosses cookie-**

**-Boomer happily munches on cookie-**

**Brick- So…on with the story!**

**Buttercup- (…)**

**Butch- I thought Buttercup isn't here?**

**Buttercup- (…)**

**Polska- She isn't…anyway…just go on and read, losers!**

**Buttercup- (…)**

* * *

Bubbles stared sadly out of the window in her bedroom. Her cheeks were stained, as though she had been crying, which she had been. Why was Buttercup so bad? But maybe it wasn't her fault. There had to be one bad girl in the Powerpuff Girls, so why not Buttercup?

'I guess that the Professor doesn't really understand that,' she thought to herself.

She sighed, and twirled a lock of golden hair around her mitten like hand. It was so quiet without Buttercup. Blossom was always reading, or helping the Professor in his lab. She missed the ruckus between her two siblings. Standing up, she knew what she had to do. She had to get Buttercup back.

And speaking of Buttercup; the green puff was still sitting on the beach, staring out at the ocean with wide eyes. She was still shocked about the kiss, and was touching her lips gently.

"What happened there?" she asked herself.

Tears glided down her cheeks as she thought of how she had knocked him away, but really, all he wanted to do was express his feelings. Sighing, she stood up, and wiped tears away before she walked slowly towards the sidewalk. Maybe the Professor would change his mind…maybe he would take her back. She doubted it completely though. But still…there was a small chance.

☺☺☺

Middle-aged Professor Utonium reached shaking hands over to one of his latest inventions. The reason why he was shaking, was because he missed his punky daughter. The one who only wore black and green. The only one who actually made the house loud. Without her, then it was extremely dull. Blossom and Bubbles didn't fight like Blossom and Buttercup did.

"Professor are you okay?" came a voice from the top of the stairs. Professor Utonium stood up in shock, and a loud _crrrkk _came from his back.

"Ouch!"

A familiar redheaded super-girl floated down the stairs and saw the Professor holding his back. She flew over quickly and stared at him in concern.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes don't worry about it. Why are you here?" he asked her.

Blossom sighed and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her pink Capri pants.

"I just came to ask you something," she replied quietly. Professor Utonium lowered his eyebrows. He knew what she was going to ask. He braced himself for the question…

"Are you sure you made the right choice of kicking her out?"

Letting out a long sigh, Professor Utonium sat himself down on the rolling chair and leaned one elbow on the table next to him.

"That's what I've been wondering too, Blossom dear," he answered.

"Well since there are three of us, there has to be a different personality for each of us. It's only normal that Buttercup has the attitude of a punk," Blossom replied.

"I realize that now," he answered.

Blossom shook her head.

"Well, whatever Professor. Tell me if you change your mind," she said and flew upstairs, before the Professor could say anything else.

☺☺☺

Hands fluttering towards the baby blue bandana on her head, Bubbles took a deep breath and zipped out the window. She was scared to know what Buttercup was going to say when she saw her. What would she do?

Scanning the grounds for any sign of her sister, Bubbles' bottom lip quivered when she saw no one that looked like Buttercup. But something else caught her eye. She flew down and landed on the cement and stared in shock at the sigh ahead of her. Then she knew that Buttercup had been there. Right in front of her was a dented dumpster and muddy tracks.

"She must have been mad," Bubbles mumbled to herself. Following the tracks, she was led to the beach. But something stopped her. She bumped into someone, and was knocked down, the other person as well.

"Oh sorry," she muttered and when she looked up, she gasped, as did the other person.

"Buttercup/Bubbles?" they cried in unison. The raven-haired girl, who Bubbles claimed to be Buttercup, dropped her jaw and stared at her sister. Bubbles let out a cry and ran forward, embracing her sister in a tight hug.

"Ouch! Bubbles! You're-killing me!" Buttercup gasped out. Bubbles let go of her sister and stared her in they eye, tears forming.

"I've come to take you home," she replied definitely.

Buttercup took a step back in horror, and shook her head frantically.

"I've thought about that, and no. The Professor doesn't want me back," Buttercup replied, her eyes watering with sadness. Bubbles couldn't stand to see her sister so sad. Buttercup's clothes were ripped and torn; her black pants had ripped holes here and there, and her green tank top was extremely dirty. Her dark green sneakers looked as though they had been pulled out of a dumpster.

"You've only been gone three days! How can you look that bad?" Bubbles cried. Buttercup shook her head.

"I'm not coming Bubbles. _He _doesn't want me back."

"Yes he does! And so does Blossom!"

At this, Buttercup looked up and rubbed her shoulders.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Buttercup closed her eyes and let a single tear fall down her face. She thought about that for a moment. Maybe Blossom really did want her back. She actually missed fighting with her sister. It was just no fun not fighting with her every day.

"Okay, fine I'll come," she whispered.

Bubbles smiled, her eyes brimming with more tears.

"You have no idea how much this means to me," she answered, untying the white sweater tied around her waist and draped it over Buttercup's shoulders, leading her back to the Utonium residence.

☺☺☺

At the Ronalds residence, Butch was staring out the window, holding his chin in his hands. Brick was sitting beside him, reading a book on war tactics, while Boomer was sitting at the table, sketching. Out of the blue, Brick set his book down, and asked the most off-topic question ever.

"Do you miss Buttercup?"

Butch was taken aback by the question. Of course he missed Buttercup. Why shouldn't he? And there was no reason why his brothers should make fun of them for that. Boomer set his pencil down and floated over to her brothers, listening in on their conversation.

"Of course I miss her. You all miss her too," he pointed out. Brick rolled his eyes.

"No, stupid. You know what I mean."

Butch sighed. Sometimes he wished that his brother wasn't so smart.

"Yes I do. A lot," he answered. Brick leaned back in satisfaction and stared at Boomer, who smirked at Butch, clapping him on the back.

"Where did you go last night?" he asked him.

Butch glared at Boomer.

"I went to the beach," he replied plainly. Boomer and Brick exchanged glances.

"And did what?"

Butch bit his lip.

"Fine! I went to the beach, I found Buttercup, and I kissed her! I KISSED HER! Now you know!" he yelled, and zipped up to his room. Brick sat there speechless.

"H-he kissed her? Whoa." Brick shook his head and leaned back, totally shocked. Boomer nodded.

"I know what you mean."

**_Blossom's_**☺☺☺**_POV_**

I love her. Just not in that way. I love her like a father loves a daughter. Like a mother loves a son. She may have been rough around the edges, but she was just being herself. Buttercup. The punk.

"I wish she would come home," I whispered to myself.

It wasn't fun if she wasn't there to fight with me. It was too quiet. Even the usually loud explosions from the Professor's lab were growing quieter. Bubbles didn't cry anymore, and when she did, it was silent.

Not even Brick could change anything. He couldn't make me feel any better. I guess I'll just have to wait.

**_Normal_**☺☺☺**_POV_**

They were one block away from their home. Finally, they reached it. Buttercup gulped before she walked up to the door.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered and took a deep breath. Bubbles opened it, and walked with Buttercup inside. The Professor was sitting on the couch, next to Blossom. They looked up in surprise when the door opened, but tears formed in their eyes when they saw Buttercup. Buttercup took a deep breath and announced,

"I'm home."

Polska- Thank you, thank you! I finally post the sequel, and tomorrow, the sequel to My Immortal will be out!

* * *

**Brick- Finally.**

**Polska- I know. **

**Buttercup- I'M HOME!**

**Bubbles- WHEE!**

**Polska- Joy…**

**Butch- Ok, so review people!**

**Polska- Thank you Butch.**

**Boomer- Arrivederci!**

**Polska- Since when can you speak Italian?**

**Boomer- That was Italian? –surprised-**

**Polska-slaps forehead- anyway, review!**


	2. Reactions

**Polska- I GOT 9 REVIEWS! WHOOT! So now…a big thank you to the reviewers. –ahem- MOST of the reviewers.**

_Hairy Gregory: **Of course nothing is perfect! Thank you for the rating! You always give me great reviews for my PPG stories. :D actually I haven't considered that, but I'm not exactly sure that it would make an interesting topic. I'd probably get too many flames. But I may actually consider that! Thank you for the review, and keep on reviewing.**_

_Kezzer: **I thought so too. Yes it does stand alone well, doesn't it. :D Thanks for the review! You and **Hairy Gregory **are actually my two most loyal PPG reviewers! –worships both-**_

_Lil Fang: **…**_

_Nobody: **Ha! Your name really suits you: You are a nobody. Next time read my previous sequel before you offer idiotic reviews. You haven't even read 'Nobody's Home'. So go along and hide in your hole.**_

_ROBA: **Thanks for the review! I'll try to review your story the next change I get. K?**_

_Veronica155: **Well I'm not exactly sure what your review means, but thanks anyway! Continue reviewing please!**_

_Shug: **Thanks! Glad to see that people appreciate my work! Continue reviewing!**_

_Arashi: **I think it's a good review, but I don't understand Spanish…I mean I'm Polish. I think it says that you like my story a lot…I think. :D Well thanks for reviewing any who.**_

**Blossom- Thanks for reviewing! Keep reviewing!**

**Polska- Er, thanks…**

**Blossom- Sure:)**

**Buttercup-mutters- suck-up.**

**Polska-snorts- Wish I could say the same about you.**

**Butch- Ohhh Buttercup got burned…**

**Polska- You! Be quiet! Bubbles! Get your cheery ass over here!**

**Bubbles- YOU SWORE!**

**Polska- …**

**Bubbles-Ahem- Polska does not own the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff boys. She does, however, own the characters that you do not know of.**

**Polska- great…**

**Boomer- Do I have a big part in the chapter?**

**Polska- Hmm…let me think about that. NO!**

**Brick- Yeah…well read on people!**

* * *

I doubt that you can imagine the looks on Blossom and the Professor's faces the moment Buttercup finished saying her last word. But if you can, I have no need to describe it to you, do I. But the sixteen-year-old tough puff was just as surprised as the other two, for some unknown reason. It seemed as though she expected that they knew she was coming back. 

"B-Buttercup?" Blossom stammered, slowly rising from the couch, her whole body emitting a shake. Buttercup took a small step forward, and slowly outstretched her arms, embracing her sister deeply.

"Is that you?" the Professor asked. The raven-haired girl nodded her head and let herself out of Blossom's arms and into her father's.

"I, well, Bubbles brought me back," Buttercup whispered, burying her bruised and scratched up face into the Professor's white lab coat, splashing it with tears. It seemed like forever since she had hugged him.

Hearing this, the Professor advanced at Bubbles. Bubbles stood there, tears welling in her eyes, and waited for the lecture. But it didn't come. Instead, the Professor smiled and hugged his daughter deeply.

"I told her that you loved her Professor," Bubbles said quietly.

"And I do," he answered. At this, Buttercup couldn't help but crack a small smile. The first smile she's cracked in days.

She was quiet all this time. Blossom stood there, watching the happy reunion and couldn't help but feel a ping of jealousy. But at least now it would be louder in the house, and she would have someone to argue with. Deciding to call the boys and the Doctor to tell them the great news, she hovered slowly to the kitchen.

Picking up the receiver, the orange-haired girl dialled their number, and waited for the tone to finish. Finally:

"Hello?"

It was Brick, Blossom's oh-so-boyfriend. The two had started to get into small fights lately, which affected their relationship. Blossom actually wondered why she couldn't get a boyfriend like Boomer, who actually agreed with everything that she said, but then, that wouldn't be much fun. And Butch would either just admit that she's wrong and he's right, or say 'Whatever' and walk away. Typical.

"Hi Brick. This is Blossom." Blossom paused to hear what he would say. She heard a small breath.

"Hi Blossom." Was all the came. Feeling a sudden sting of sadness, Blossom remembered why she called and opened her mouth.

"Just calling to tell you that Bubbles got B-Buttercup to come back. Would you like to stop by?" Instead of waiting for an answer, because the moment she said the last word, a hum could be heard. She sighed, knowing that he had hung up.

"So much for conversation," she muttered, and floated back to the living room.

"I just called the Rowdyruff Boys and Dr. Ronalds. I think they're coming for a visit," Blossom announced.

Buttercup stood there, in shock and backed away from the four. She remembered the kiss from Butch and definitely didn't want him here. He probably already told his siblings about it! And she hadn't even told Bubbles or Blossom about it. Deciding that Bubbles could keep it secret and grabbed the baby blue sleeve of Bubbles' peasant shirt and dragged her upstairs.

"I need to tell you something," she hissed once they were concealed in Bubbles' room. Bubbles sat on the bed and waited.

"Ok. When I went to the beach to cry, Butch came. And, and, he kissed me," she muttered, but loud enough for Bubbles to hear. Bubbles was in shock.

"Did he really? Wow," she murmured, as she stood up and began pacing back and forth.

"I mean, I knew you two were meant for each other, but I never knew it would have so fast," she continued.

Buttercup watched her sister impatiently.

"Stop pacing. It's making me dizzy."

"Sorry. So are you going to tell Blossom?"

"Later. Duh." And with the last word, she walked back downstairs, where the Rowdyruff Boys and Dr. Arren Ronalds were waiting.

"Buttercup!" Dr. Ronalds exclaimed once she saw the girl. She rushed forward and embraced Buttercup tightly.

"Glad to see that you're back," she murmured into the raven-haired girl's ear. Buttercup nodded and retreated from her embrace. She avoided Butch's gaze, and in turn she shook both Brick's and Boomer's hand. Brick went with Blossom upstairs, while Bubbles walked with Boomer outside. Dr. Ronalds and the Professor went down to his lab. Buttercup was left all alone with Butch. She was about to leave, when he grabbed her arm.

"Buttercup, wait!" he said quietly. Buttercup stopped and looked him in the eyes. Her face fell with the expression of sadness and she waited for him to say what he was going to say.

"Buttercup, I-." His words were cut short from yelling upstairs. Bubbles and Boomer rushed in followed by the Doctor and Professor.

"What's going on?" Dr. Ronalds asked frantically. The six hurried upstairs, searching for the making of the yelling.

* * *

**Polska- And chapter 2 is up! There's only going to be one more chapter, so I need lots of reviews!**

**Butch- Why wasn't I able to say my feelings yet?**

**Polska-ignores Butch- Hey guys! I made nicknames for you!**

**Bubbles- Oh goodie, goodie gosh!**

**-Everyone stares at Bubbles-**

**Polska-ahem- Blossom you shall be Blossom-head. ****Buttercup, you shall be Butterycup.**

**Butch- Butterycup. Nice. –snorts-**

**Buttercup- Ah shut up.**

**Polska- Bubbles you shall be Bubble head. Like the bobble heads…anyway, Brick, you shall be Bricky-boy. **

**Blossom-smirks- Hey Bricky-boy.**

**Brick- Hey Blossom-head.**

**Polska- Butch, you shall be Butchie, and Boomer you shall be known as Boomer-boom-boomie. Ok? Good. Now Boomer-boom-boomie, do your job.**

**Boomer-boom-boomie-sighs- Review please.**

**Butchie- Why am I called Butchie?**

**Butterycup- Cause you're a loser.**

**Polska- Because Butchie is cool!**

**Blossom-head- People, just review!**


	3. Breaking Up is Never Easy

**Polska- And here is the last chapter to the story! –sniff-**

**Blossom-head- Here are the review thanks!**

**Polska- Ah…ok whatever. **

_Kezzer:** I thought so too. :D I almost cried writing it. Thank you for reviewing and did I tell you that you and Hairy Gregory are my two most loyal reviewers and I worship you? Well I'll say it again, I WORSHIP YOU BOTH!**_

_Maximite:** Eh…giving me eight reviews doesn't particularly count…but whatever you want! I feel special knowing that people appreciate my work! Review again, please. **_

_Hairy Gregory:** Thanks for reviewing! As I said before, you and Kezzer are my most loyal reviews and I worship you! Well, since you're expecting the third and final chapter, here it is! Hope you enjoy it, and keep reviewing!**_

_Kim:** Yep! Buttercup's home! And Butch IS going to tell her how he feels! And Blossom-head and Bricky-boy do fight unfortunately…wait for the sequel! I'm sure you'll like it, especially if you're a big fan of Buttercup. It mainly revolves around Blossom but no spoilers for you!**_

_Zero unknown: **Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad that you enjoy my story! I don't understand why my story should be taken down because of those 'cool little chats' that I have at the beginning and the end. It's called Fan Fiction. You make up fiction. It's not like I'm taking over them. I have a disclaimer at the beginning. Please explain this to me. **_

_Crazie-foe-u:** Thank you! I like it too. :D Please continue to review! And thank you for your review for my other story, though I'm not sure which one. **_

**Polska- Well, there you go! Butchie dear! **

**Butchie- Ah shad ap! **

**Polska- Don't tell me to shut up! **

**Butchie- Whatever. –ahem- The GREAT Polska does not own da Powder- I mean Powerpuff girls or da Rowdyruff Boys. Clear enough for ya?**

**Polska- Sheesh. Talk about rudeness.**

**Butterycup- Of course he's rude. It's Butch. Duh.**

**Polska- Don't you 'duh' me you duh-duh.**

**Bubble head-giggles- duh-duh. That's funny.**

**Butterycup- You know what's even more funny? Your FACE!**

**Blossom-head- BUTTERCUP!**

**Butterycup- What?**

**Blossom-head- That wasn't nice.**

**Butchie- Of course she isn't. Duh.**

**Polska- Would you idiots PLEASE shut up?**

**Bubble head- Yeah! Don't make fun of me!**

**Bricky-boy- Okay people! Read and review! This is the last chapter!**

* * *

As the six quickly ran upstairs, Blossom and Brick were the making of all the yelling. It was their last fight…for good. As the four super-powered kids, and the Professor and Doctor burst through the door of Blossom's room, Brick was holding up his hand, while Blossom was holding a pink barrette in her hand, about ready to throw it. The two leaders didn't notice the other six come in, only when the Doctor shouted did they. 

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON!" Dr. Ronalds shouted over their yelling. Blossom and Brick turned to face her, and when they did, the six could see that Blossom's face was all red, and it looked as if she were crying, and Brick was steaming mad, and his red eyes were abnormally dark.

"We're fighting! What does it look like we're doing?" Blossom cried, more tears streaming down her face.

"Why?" Bubbles asked softly, staring at Blossom pityingly.

"I don't need your pity, Bubbles! Just leave us alone! We have things to work out!" Blossom yelled, making tears stream down Bubbles' face.

"Come now Bubbles. Let's let them work it out," Professor Utonium replied, hugging Bubbles tightly, and leaving the room. Dr. Ronalds followed, and then Boomer and Butch. Buttercup followed reluctantly, but took one last glance at the two before she followed everyone else back downstairs.

Blossom glared at Brick, and they resumed their yelling one more time.

××××

Bubbles was still sniffling downstairs, and cried into Boomer's shoulder everytime he tried to comfort her. It was even more emotional to see the two fight then when Buttercup had come back home. She stopped crying all of a sudden, and looked up at Boomer.

"How is Brick at home?" she asked. Boomer was taken aback by this question.

"Well he mopes around a lot, but usually he's pretty fine. Whenever Blossom's name is mentioned though, he makes this really weird face, like he's disgusted or something. I don't know what's going on between them, but it must be serious, because Brick seems mad at Blossom most of the time," Boomer explained. "Why?"

"Because Blossom is even more bossy then usual now. Whenever she tries to call Brick and all he says is 'hi' and 'bye' she'll start crying and run up to her room. I try to talk to her, but she gets mad and yells at me to go away. I guess she's really emotional now. I wonder what the two of them are fighting about anyway?" Bubbles answered. Boomer nodded and hugged Bubbles as she felt more tears stream down her face.

××××

Butch sighed and looked down at the floor, while Buttercup stood in front of him, her arms crossed as if waiting for him to say what he was going to say. Since the kiss, she was very impatient with him now. It was as if the kiss had altered her personality and her attitude towards him.

"Well?" she snapped. Butch looked up and glared at her.

"It's hard for me to say this. You could at least spare me some pity," he snapped back. Buttercup softened.

"Sorry," she whispered. Butch nodded and patted her on the arm. Buttercup flinched at his touch but relaxed after he said his next words.

"I understand. It's hard for you. Ever since you got kicked out and now Blossom and Brick fighting. I'd be impatient with me too, if I were you," he said, nodding understandingly.

"Thanks Butch. Thanks for being there for me," she said quietly.

"Now that we have that settled, I need to tell you something," Butch whispered. Buttercup leaned in closer.

"I-," Butch was once again cut short. Brick streamed down the stairs, slammed the door shut as he left the house. Before he left, Butch could see a small red mark on his face, as if he had been hit with something.

××××

Before Brick fled, Blossom and Brick were fighting even louder and even more. Blossom threw her hands up in the air in frustration, while Brick clenched his fists, avoiding the temptation to punch something, but knowing better then to not punch Blossom. He would have settled on her bed or something.

"We all make mistakes sometimes! Why can't you just forgive me for something that wasn't really even my fault?" Blossom cried.

"Because, oh fearless leader, you're not perfect, no matter how much you _think _you are. This wasn't a mistake! It wasn't a fluke either. We all knew it was going to happen!" Brick said loudly, his voice rising gradually.

Blossom stared at her once boyfriend, tears welling in her eyes. "You did NOT all know that it was going to happen! It WAS an accident! And you know what? I AM not perfect, no matter how much you think THAT I think that I am! If you loved me, we wouldn't even be having this fight!" she yelled.

"Well then maybe I don't love you! Maybe we just aren't meant to be! And I certainly don't want to be with someone who won't admit that they're wrong, especially over something that could've killed us!" Brick shouted back.

Blossom couldn't help it. She burst into tears and rushed to her vanity. Picking up the closest thing she could find, the pink barrette that she used to wear when she was six, and threw it at him, as hard as she could. It bounced off his head, and when she looked, there was a red rectangular mark there. She would've laughed if it hadn't been so serious. Brick was steamed now.

"That is IT Blossom! We're through!" Brick yelled once more, before rushing out the door, slamming it hard, and flew down the stairs, ignoring the surprised faces of his brothers and his ex-girlfriend's sisters. As soon as he got outside, he flew home as fast as he could, and cried.

××××

As soon as Bubbles saw Brick fly through the door, she flew quickly to Blossom's room. Like she had suspected, Blossom was laying her bed, face down, and crying her eyes out. She didn't seem to notice Bubbles come in, so Bubbles hovered quietly towards her crying sister and sat down on the bed gently, patting her on the arm.

"Blossom…" she whispered. Blossom looked up. Bubbles could see that her face was all red, and was tear-streaked.

"What?" she snapped, glaring at Bubbles. Bubbles reached in and hugged her sister, allowing her to cry in her shoulder.

××××

Buttercup, noticing that Bubbles had flown towards Blossom's room, looked at Butch, before taking off. She was about to take off when Butch grabbed her arm.

"I need to say this once and for all," he said to her, pulling her towards him. Buttercup listened attentively.

"Buttercup, I love you," he whispered. **(Polska- He finally said it!)** Buttercup was shocked.

"I- I don't know what so say…" she replied softly. Leaning in, she hugged Butch tightly. Butch smiled and rubbed her back comfortingly. She broke away and smiled.

"Let's go see how Blossom is doing," Buttercup whispered to him. Butch nodded and the two took off to Blossom's room. Boomer, not wanting to be alone, following the greens.

××××

Blossom was still crying, even when everyone told her it was going to be okay.

"It is not going to be okay. It's over! You have each other. I have no one," she cried. Bubbles rubbed her back while Buttercup held her gently. Butch and Boomer sat on the edge of he bed, looking at her sadly.

"I think, I'll go talk to Brick," Boomer said finally. Butch nodded. "I'll go with you." The two ruffs took off to their home, ready to talk some sense into their brother. But for now, it was over between Blossom and Brick.

Little Mini Epilogue 

It had only been a few weeks after the two leaders' break-up. Blossom would sit in her room all day, moping, while Brick would stare into space, not answering whoever talked to him. Blossom's grades had dropped a bit, for all she could think about was her ex-boyfriend.

Buttercup had admitted her own feelings to Butch and the two were now inseparable. Bubbles and the Professor acted as if she had never been kicked out at all. In fact, they were treating her more lovingly then they had ever before. Buttercup enjoyed all the attention that the fact was; she never did anything that had gotten her kicked out, again.

Bubbles was determined to get Blossom and Brick back together again, just like she had brought Buttercup back home. She would do anything just for them to be together, even if it meant going to drastic measures. But for now, she spent her time studying at the Townsville University, learning all the necessities to becoming a pop star. Her vocalist coach even admitted himself that she had a beautiful voice and would be perfect to becoming a superstar.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Polska- Well, there you have it! A finished 'Home Sweet Home'! This is the first story I've ever finished, so I am so proud. Please review, and stay tuned for my next story, the continuation of both this and my songfic 'My Immortal' called 'Back With Me' where Bubbles brings Brick and Blossom back together! **

**Blossom-head-cries- Bricky is gone! WAHHH!**

**Butterycup- Listen red! IT WAS JUST A STORY!**

**Polska- Wow Butterycup's right for once! Relax Blossom. You two are still together. –mutters- That was so corny.**

**Blossom-head- WHEE!**

**Bricky-boy- Goodie.**

**Butchie- Oh God…**

**Bubble-head- Aw…**

**Boomer-boom-boomie- Ew…**

**Polska- Losers.**

**Butchie- Don't you call me a loser, you loser!**

**Polska-snorts- Nice comeback. Oh Bricky-boy!**

**Bricky-boy-ahem- Please review!**

**Polska- Okay…**

**Boomer-boom-boomie- Ciao!**

**Polska- Hey that was Italian- oh never mind. **

**Bubble head-surprised- Wow! Boomie can speak Italian!**

**Polska-slaps head- Bimbo…**

**Blossom-head-still dancing- WHEE!**

**Butterycup- SHUT UP!**


End file.
